gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune
The Vapid Fortune is a 2-door coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA San Andreas The Fortune bears a striking resemblance to a 1989-1993 Ford Thunderbird. Fortune-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) GTA IV The GTA IV rendition of the Fortune is manufactured by Vapid; and while the body shape is still based on the 1989-1993 Thunderbird, the front seems more generic (somewhat like the Uranus from GTA San Andreas) and the taillights have a design that is reminiscent of the 97-98 Lincoln Mark VIII, which is based on the Thunderbird. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and speed are well above average, but not overly impressive with the front-engine, rear-wheel drivetrain, likely powered by a relatively small V6. Handling is satisfactory, although understeer is evident. The brakes are strong, but the E-brake tends to throw the car into an uncontrollable slide around corners, even at lower speeds. The car pretty much drives like the real Thunderbird from the 1990s. Even the V8 ones are slow because they are underpowered (140 hp for the 3.8L V6, 215 hp for the 4.6L V8 and 230 for the 5.0L V8) and are very heavy (3700-4100 lbs). GTA IV The Fortune 3.0 SR returns with a stock 3.0 V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in an FR drivetrain layout. Much of the old performance is retained, keeping acceleration and a new top speed of 183 mph. Due to the Fortune's 4-wheel independent suspension, handling also remains good. Oversteer is still a factor, causing the rear wheels to smoke after sharp turns. Braking is very good, though ABS is not available on this vehicle. Accident deformation is below average, meaning the Fortune will not sustain many hits before being un-drivable. The engine however is more sturdy than the car, and will take multiple hits and gunshots before failing/catching fire. The car may be sold at S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,600 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Fortune can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Locations GTA San Andreas *The Fortune can be found all over the state, in more urban or residential areas in Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Spawn all around Bohan. *Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Lyle Rivas owns one which can be obtained through the mission Search and Delete. Trivia * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Fortune plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Fortune had a different headlight shape.Beta Fortune * Woozie uses a pink Fortune in Wu Zi Mu. *In GTA IV, the Fortune has a unique horn sound. *In GTA IV, when you crash into it when a NPC is driving it, it may catch fire and explode. *The name "Fortune" seems to be a combination of "Ford" and Thunderbird", e.g., 'For'd'T'''h'un'd'''e'rbird. References Navigation }} de:Fortune es:Fortune pl:Fortune sv:Fortune Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid